Eu sou
by Itsuki Miye
Summary: Rukia estava achando sua vida um tédio e sabia o porque, precisava de alguém só não sabia onde procurar e nem como encontraria essa pessoa.


**Eu sou**

N/a: Bom pessoal, essa fanfic irá ter 5 capítulos, é uma fanfic de Bleach e é baseado na música I Am da Killing Heidi. Ah e essa é uma fanfic paralela, ignorem o que está acontecendo atualmente no Anime e Mangá, mas não é U.A.

Obs: Bleach não me pertence, mas sim a Kubo Tite.

Sinopse: Rukia estava achando sua vida um tédio e sabia o porque, precisava de alguém só não sabia onde procurar e nem como encontraria essa pessoa.

Capítulo 1- Tempo geralmente é tudo.

Desde tantas coisas que tinham acontecido em sua vida, os anos passaram e Rukia tinha crescido, sabia que não deveria mais crescer, mas por algum motivo ela tinha crescido e agora realmente não poderia mudar nada. Seus cabelos que antes batiam nos ombros, estavam bem abaixo deles, e estavam mais claros, entre um roxo e o preto, seus olhos continuavam os mesmos, sua voz afinara um pouco, seu corpo com certeza foi o mais chocante disso tudo, agora estava com 1.62 de altura, e tinha busto e bunda, algo que não tinha muito antes.

Ela tomou um rápido banho e se arrumou, agora tudo o que ela vestia dava certo, mas antes era horrível. Saiu do apartamento que ela e Inoue agora dividiam, no exato momento estava formada e era bem sucedida, mas estava no início da carreira, por incrível que pareça, ela se formou em artes plásticas e desenho e se tornou Mangaká. Inoue tinha se formado em culinária e agora era uma grande chefe e quase sempre estava viajando para diversos lugares.

Rukia estava correndo, tinha uma reunião com o pessoal da sua produção e precisava chegar rápido. O sinal parecia que não colaborava, como tinha resolvido pegar um táxi achando que seria mais rápido, ela não fora de carro. Pegou um dinheiro qualquer, botou no banco e saiu do carro, talvez se fosse correndo, afinal só faltavam 3 quarteirões.

Ficou um pouco aliviada, faltavam ainda 5 minutos par ao horário e conseguira chegar a sede da revista. Quando deram cinco horas da tarde, ela finalmente tinha saído de lá, precisava comer alguma coisa urgente e tomar um bom copo de café.

O sinal mais uma vez estava atrapalhando sua vida, os restaurantes ficavam do outro lado e o sinal tinha fechado na hora que ela iria atravessar. Quando o mesmo ficou verde, ela começou a andar sem olhar para os lados e por isso não viu o carro vindo em sua direção. Ela só percebeu quando gritaram para ela e ela sem querer escorregou e caiu sentada e bem diante do carro que tinha parado a centímetros dela. Olhou para cima, estava atordoada, mas sabia que não estava ferida, e viu sair do carro um homem alto, cabelos ruivos, olhos cinzentos e corpo realmente bem feito, o mesmo vestia uma calça alinhada preta e uma blusa social branca, meio aberta e sapatos pretos e seus cabelos ruivos, estavam presos. Ela se chocou, será que aquele era Renji? Seu amigo? Que ela por algum motivo não via a 6 anos?

**I know, I know, I know, I know what u'd say**

_Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei, eu sei o que você diria_

- Renji??!!!- Rukia estava ainda meio em estado de surpresa e choque, por isso, não segurou a mão que lhe era estendida e não fez nada. O homem a pegou no colo e a colocou no carro e se dirigiu ao hospital.

- Renji?

- como sabe meu nome?- Renji olhou para a mulher ao seu lado e notou que ela tinha algo de familiar, mas não sabia de onde, nunca tinha visto, sabia que se tivesse conhecido uma mulher tão bonita, não esqueceria fácil, e talvez nem se esquecesse.- quem é você? Ah e me desculpe por agora a pouco, como sou grosso, você está bem? Espero que não se preocupe muito, já a estou levando para uma emergência.

Rukia ainda olhava admirada para o amigo, não que Renji não fosse bonito, mas agora estava, melhor nem pensar nisso, percebeu que o mesmo com certeza tinha progredido e muito na vida, tinha um carro importado e se vestia bem com roupas de marcas, mas ela sentia falta de algo em Renji, talvez a faixa branca que ele sempre usava?

- bem você não me reconhece Renji?

- sinto muito. Não acho que lhe esqueceria se lhe visse.

Rukia suspirou, aquele jeito meio sedutor? Sim era isso mesmo, com certeza não era típico dele, ou era? Será que ela simplesmente nunca notou?

- ah...bem...Obrigada eu acho.

- com certeza foi um elogio, me desculpe se pareço um cara meio conquistador, mas eu adquiri essa mania recente e estou fazendo de tudo para voltar ao normal logo.

Rukia abriu um sorriso verdadeiro, tinha acertado, ele não era assim.

- sou eu Renji...sabe...hahahaha, é meio engraçado está aqui com você sem você saber quem eu sou.

- espero que pelo menos seja uma amiga.

- pode acreditar nisso.

Renji sorriu para aquela mulher, tão misteriosa, que dizia conhecê-lo e tão bonita também, ele realmente quando conseguia a observava bem, para notar algo que a lembrasse alguém, mas ela simplesmente não o encarava muito, ficava difícil ver os olho, e nada dela a lembrava alguém que conhecesse. Rukia retribuiu o sorriso de Renji.

Quando chegaram na emergência, ele mais uma vez a pegou no colo e levou para dentro do lugar, assim que chegaram vários enfermeiros foram ao seu encontro.

-eu estava vindo, não percebi o sinal aberto e acho que a atropelei.

- Claro que não! Eu apenas caí de susto, não se preocupem muito comigo.

Sem lhe dar muito ouvido, o enfermeiro a pegou e colocou numa maca e Renji, Rukia percebeu ficou ali parado a olhando ser levada, será que ele ficaria lá?

Depois de Raio-x, Tomografia, exame de sangue e vários testes, ela foi liberada e constataram que ela estava ótima, apenas tinha um arranhado na perna, que foi por causa da queda, ou seja no final ela só tinha um curativo na perna e bem pequeno.

Quando saiu da sala do médico, depois de ouvir algumas recomendações, do tipo, se sentisse dores de cabeça muito forte, fosse direto para o pronto socorro, ela concordou, apensar de que nem bateu a cabeça, ela viu que Renji ainda esperava, sentado meio displicente em uma cadeira da sala de espera. Ela lhe contou que estava tudo certo e ele lhe deu um sorriso ainda maior e logo depois se dirigiam para recepção, onde Rukia tinha apenas que assinar um papel e ela estranhou, pois não teve que pagar e suspeitava que o homem já tivesse feito isso.

Quando ela entrou no carro dele mais uma vez, decidiu acabar com aquele joguinho besta, mas só que alguém ligou para ele e pelo jeito que se falavam, ou era uma namorada ou quase isso. Rukia não sabia dizer o porque, mas tinha ficado ressentida e brava, não com ele, mas consigo mesma. Ela passou a volta toda meio calada, apenas falando quando ele falava com ela. Tinham chegado na sede da revista, que foi onde ela pediu para que ele a levasse. Antes de sair do carro ela lhe agradeceu, mas antes de sair mesmo, ele pegou sua mão.

- não vai mesmo me dizer quem é?

- esqueça Renji, é besteira, não nos falamos a anos, não faria muita diferença agora.

- eu gostei de lhe rever, mas nem sei quem é? Como lhe encontrarei outra vez?

- eu sempre estou nesse prédio a partir das uma da tarde, se quiser me encontrar, eu geralmente fico aqui no saguão até umas duas horas conversando e depois subo para a minha sala, e estou apenas nas segundas, quartas e sextas. Bem é isso até outro dia, quem sabe.

Renji tinha adorado rever aquela pessoa, ou seria conhecer? Ele não sabia, mas não gostara do modo como ela o tratará no final, será que ela percebia que talvez nunca mais se vissem? Mas pelo menos ela tinha lhe dito aquilo, era pouca coisa, mas já era algo e ela que esperasse ficaria de plantão até vê-la de novo.

**I know, I know, I know, I know all the games u play**

Eu conheço, eu conheço, eu conheço, eu conheço todos os seus jogos.

Rukia depois de pegar um táxi, voltou para casa. Inoue tinha deixado um recado, avisando que dormiria na casa de Ichigo, que era seu noivo, ela sempre que pensava nisso ficava feliz pelos dois. Tomou um banho e comeu algo, depois foi para seu quarto, precisava pensar no capítulo da semana seguinte, e o pior só tinha dois dias para entregar, ela suspirou e se pôs a desenhar e escrever. Ela depois de conseguir terminar de fazer tudo, viu que o dia estava perto de amanhecer e dormiu cansada e por algum motivo, se viu sonhando com um certo homem de cabelos ruivos.

I am, I am, I am, I am, not afraid, coz

Eu, eu, eu, eu não estou com medo, porque

Renji, estava em seu apartamento na cobertura do seu prédio, tinha um copo de vinho na sua mão, estava agora sentado na varando com a garrafa e o copo do seu lado, estava vendo o dia amanhacer, mas só pensava na tal mulher que o conhecia. E que droga porque ele não se lembrava dela?

**I know, I know, I know, I know what u'd say**

_Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei, eu sei o que você diria_

N/a: Por favor comentem, as opiniões dos leitores, é que fazem um escritor se inspirar e pensar sobre sua obra. Beijos.


End file.
